¡Libertad!
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Al estar en Hasetsu con Yuuri, Víctor halló una tercera palabra que solo fue capaz de recordar en su regreso a Rusia. Sin embargo, en un estado homofóbico como el de su país, esta no podría subsistir.


**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Victuuri / Trata de Personas / Desorden mental**

**Sinopsis: **Al estar en Hasetsu con Yuuri, Víctor halló una tercera palabra que solo fue capaz de recordar en su regreso a Rusia. Sin embargo, en un estado homofóbico como el de su país, esta no podría subsistir.

**Advertencia:** crimen, angst, drama, homofobia rusa, canon

* * *

**¡Libertad!**

Víctor estaba seguro de su inmunidad, a pesar de estar en la Rusia homófoba de siempre. Había mantenido en bajo perfil sus inclinaciones y poco se sabía de su vida personal. En el pasado, había aprovechado sus logros deportivos para desviar la atención de su privacidad; por lo cual, no tenía temor alguno. Se consideraba un ídolo intocable en Rusia; nadie se atrevería a señalarlo por las huellas casi evidente de su orientación sexual, no mientras siguiera trayendo el oro y llevando a la gloria la bandera tricolor.

De ese modo, la índole de su relación no le pareció problema alguno cuando planteó la idea de entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki en San Petersburgo, sin importar que estuviera ya en boca de todos. La federación lo necesitaba; las olimpiadas estaban cerca y no podían permitirse su ausencia. Sabía que a pesar de los logros de Plisetsky, seguía siendo el mejor y explotarían sus habilidades hasta que su cuerpo no diera más.

Víctor consideró idóneo el momento para recuperar sus récords y medallas, para alimentar así esa ambición que, como deportista, aún no había muerto y contender una vez más contra su pareja, quien sería entrenado por él en medio del equipo de élite ruso. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri potenciaría sus habilidades entre ellos y él lo esperaba ansioso para poder responder dando lo mejor de sí. En su mente, ese año en Rusia sería de crecimiento deportivo para ambos y de fortalecimiento para su relación, aun estando bajo llave.

A pesar de no avalar los descabellados pensamientos que tanto el gobierno como la sociedad tenían contra ellos, él comprendía. La misma historia los había formado para considerar todo acto homosexual como una barbaridad depravada que todos debían condenar. Y Víctor, pese a la terrible influencia cosechada en la fanaticada rusa de patinaje y en el exterior, había preferido mantenerse al margen en lugar de enfrentarse a una maquinaria de la que ni él mismo se podría sobreponer; situación que le quedó clara después de los caminos espinosos que recorrió en sus inicios como senior. Siguió las indicaciones de Yakov y las condiciones de la FFKK por tantos años, que olvidó quién era para convertirse en el patinador y deportista ejemplar que llegó a ser. Era cierto que en Hasetsu encontró en muchas formas no solo el amor y la vida, pero también halló otra palabra olvidada que solo al sentir nuevamente la represión rusa supo reconocer: Libertad... Libertad de ser quien era, de amar, de ser amado, de expresarlo, de sentirlo, de vivirlo.

Regresar había sido como volver a una jaula de oro y sentir amarradas sus alas solo por lo bello que era tenerlo allí. Pero lo sintió necesario.

Así llegaron a un acuerdo: no a los abrazos, ni a los besos, ni a tomarse de las manos en espacio público. Por fortuna, Yuuri no se mostró molesto con la cantidad de prohibiciones y Víctor agradeció, por una vez, ese carácter mesurado de su pareja y la influencia de su propia cultura; que le permitía estar cómodo sin el constante contacto. Después, cuando estuvieran lejos o fueran a competiciones, podrían pasear, besarse, ir de la mano como los novios que eran. Solo por un año más, le pidió. Un año más para él poder tener un regreso y una despedida con todo, para poder batirse con él y con Yuri, además de recuperar sus récords.

Un año más… sellaron con un beso esa promesa. Solo un año más…

Corrió.

Jaló aire, mientras su mano temblorosa trataba de empujar la manilla para abrir la puerta, la cual azotó al salir. Su corazón latía eufórico dentro de su pecho, martillando con vehemencia como si buscara recordarle las muchas oportunidades que en su necedad prefirió hacerse el ciego. Sus pasos se enredaban entre sí, tantas, que muchas veces creyó iba a caer. Su cuerpo, alentado por una fuerza invisible que no requería explicación, se lanzaba hacia adelante dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Recordó esa tarde de entrenamiento. Yuuri seguía las ordenes de Yakov con celeridad y ellos apenas habían mostrado algún par de instantes de contacto visual. Era evidente que algo había pasado entre ellos, por lo cual Yakov lo llamó para saber qué era lo que lo tenía tan separado de Yuuri. Víctor estalló. Se encontraba estresado. Yuuri no dejaba de decirle que recibía comentarios homofóbicos en sus redes sociales y Víctor de expresarle que también recibía lo mismo pero que no importaba. Claro, ¿qué iba a importar si de uno salían diez a defenderlo? Eran solo eso, mensajes; respuestas de gente que no conocían su vida y no podrían hacerle daño. Eres extranjero, le aseguró, cuando Yuuri fruncía el ceño tomándoselo demasiado a pecho, según él. Nadie podría hacerle daño, le insistió, mientras intentaba abrazarlo y Yuuri se dejaba hacer con la irritación aun irradiando como llamaradas de fuego en su rostro.

_Todo estará bien._

_Todo estará bien._

_Todo estará bien._

Empujó. La puerta del edificio hizo un ruido chirriante cuando Víctor salió a toda prisa por las escaleras, en busca de un taxi. No tendría suficiente control como para manejar su auto en esas condiciones, no con la furia que se ramificaba en sus venas y el latido sordo que le golpeaba la cabeza con lo que creyó que podría ser el inicio de una migraña. Agarró al primero que se detuvo y poco le importó el rostro de sorpresa del conductor al reconocerlo.

Víctor, el gran Víctor, apenas se había puesto un abrigo, amarrado la bufanda que Yuuri dejó en la sala y puesto los primeros zapatos que encontró, para salir a toda prisa, despeinado, descolocado, a pedir un taxi. El hombre intentó tartamudear para saludarlo con el brillo inusitado en sus ojos de fan, incapaces de notar la tribulación de su estrella. Víctor gritó. No le importó que su voz se cortara en mil fragmentos y aquel hombre temblara ante el impacto de la orden. Su rostro transformado era irreconocible. La imagen de la desesperación se vestía de ira.

Corre.

_Apresúrate._

El hombre pisó el acelerador. Víctor, completamente ajeno a lo que sus acciones estaban provocando, se dejó caer en el asiento. Sus ojos intentaron enfocarse en las formas del automóvil que lo estaba llevando, pero su memoria parecía decidida a recordarle todos esos momentos en los que él, intentando hacer caso omiso de todo, no quiso atender.

«Creo que estamos en una competencia y debemos enfocarnos en la competencia. Todo tema fuera de ello no pienso atenderlo en este momento.»

Sus declaraciones en las olimpiadas de Sochi le habían hecho ganar tantas aprobaciones como desaprobaciones del público. Recibió centenares de pedidos de la comunidad LGBT para que abogara por ellos en medio de la polémica que se vivió cuando el gobierno decidió aplicar aquella ley donde, tanto extranjeros como locales, se verían obligados a callar su condición. Le enviaron cartas, comunicados y mensajes privados en sus redes sociales de los fanáticos que pertenecían a aquella minoría de la que él era parte, pero jamás le importó participar en ella, pese haber sido tomado como un ícono.

Desatendió sus súplicas. Se mantuvo ajeno a todo lo que él mismo no podía disfrutar. Viviendo entregado al deporte y creyéndose completamente invulnerable ante el peligro, decidió ser ciego, desoír.

Pero el odio no calla. No perdona. No tiene compasión.

Víctor salió del auto, a prisa. Casi se golpeó con el aparador donde las enfermeras tomaban notas y se encargaban de dar información sobre los médicos y sus pacientes. En ese momento de aletargada agonía, Víctor sintió su estómago doler y el aire golpear como una piedra en cada respiración. Sus manos heladas apenas se percataron de la ausencia de los guantes, así como tampoco sus pies de la falta de calcetines. No importaba, se repetía, mientras volvía a pedir que alguien lo atendiera y todos estaban ocupados en otro asunto. No importaba…

Yuuri le había mirado con suavidad esa mañana, como si pidiera un minuto para hablar. Víctor, demasiado absorto en su propia rutina, tomó la correa de Makkachin y la ajustó en su cuello para salir a correr. Decidió ignorar el semblante decaído, el cabello despeinado, la pijama larga y caliente que cubría un cuerpo que no había tocado por un par de días, fruto de su frustración. Le dijo: nos vemos en la pista. Yuuri bajó la mirada con evidente hartazgo. Prefirió no quedarse, no volver a discutir.

Decidió.

_Vuelve_

_Vuelve_

_¡Vuelve!_

Golpeó sus manos en el mármol y llamó la atención de las enfermeras en el lugar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que gritó en medio de su desesperado pedido. La mujer se acercó impresionada; lo reconoció, también. El rey del hielo, la leyenda viva del patinaje, el dios que han estado intentando alcanzar a través de plegarias que para él siempre fueron mudas.

Ese dios, ahora era un hombre con pies de barro derritiéndose en el calor del infierno. Ese dios, que se creyó con la omnipotencia como para enfrentarse al mayor de los dioses, ahora veía caer una a una las consecuencias de la blasfemia que había sido su vida.

La vida no perdonaba, no.

El odio no olvidaba, no.

Rusia no toleraba, no.

Se precipitó hacia el pasillo que le habían informado, con su corazón latiendo en el borde de sus pestañas. Un halo oscuro gobernaba su visión y, por momentos, se sintió sin fuerza para correr. No tomó el ascensor, avanzó por las escaleras. Sus piernas saltaron de a tres escalones, como si con aquello pudiera vencer al tiempo. Las muelas crujían, su mandíbula dolía, su pecho sangraba invisible a través de las heridas imaginarias que el montón de acciones jamás realizadas le habían dejado.

Óyenos… escuchó.

Míranos… recordó.

Defiéndenos… memoró.

_¡No!_

Su garganta comenzó a rasgarse. El arrepentimiento rasguñaba dentro de ella, como si existiera un cadáver a punto de emerger de su esófago. Víctor gimió, sin aliento, al llegar al sexto piso. Empujó a una enfermera, a un paramédico, evadió la camilla y se tomó la costilla que sentía ya estaba sujetando un pedazo de su corazón sufriente.

Se detuvo al final de un largo pasillo, al percatarse que ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba. Un sonido amargo brotó de su boca y el ardor subió a su paladar. Se dejó caer, en medio de su angustia. La culpa se montaba sobre él con la lentitud de una enorme araña, subiéndose a su espalda con el peso de todos los cadáveres jamás pronunciados. Le permitió envolverse en su cráneo, apretarle las vísceras, matarle, si podía. El tiempo atropelló sus esperanzas furtivas.

Lloró.

Víctor, en su soberbia, había sido tan necio como para ignorar el clamor de muchos y hacer ojos ciegos a la verdad. Encerrado en una cúpula de oro formada con sus logros, creyó que jamás nadie sería capaz de tocarlo, mientras aún le trajera la gloria a su país. Ahora, su país le había dado la espalda. Le había atacado en el franco frágil. Lo había herido de muerte. Mientras se deshacía en sollozos inentendibles, rogando por misericordia, percibía que cada dolor que ahora golpeaba entre sus costillas, su vértebra y su corazón, eran producto de las muchas acciones que se negó a dar como muestra de apoyo a lo que él siempre había sido. Lo que fue incluso encerrado entre puertas de oro y piedras preciosas. Lo que logró disfrutar en los brazos de Yuuri.

Su Yuuri…

_Por favor, que sea una pesadilla…_

Pero no despertó. La saliva brotaba de sus labios temblorosos y su frente golpeó la fría superficie mientras se permitía quebrarse. Su clamor ahora se unía a los tantos que noche tras noche rogaban por consuelo en una Rusia helada que los ignoraba, que los vejaba, que los omitía. Sabiéndose, ahora sí, sólo uno más. Uno más en la enorme masa de mutilados que se quedaban en silencio para vivir y no morir.

_Un marginal más._

Víctor desbocó su llanto hasta quedarse sin fuerza. Se quedó en silencio comedido, con su cuerpo detenido en el tiempo; una inevitable calma lo envolvió con el sabor de la resignación y acarició su espalda en una muda súplica. Cuando volteó, encontró que ese consuelo venía de Yakov, quien estaba allí, mirándolo con el calor de un padre. Cobijándose un rato sobre su pecho, se dejó abrazar como si se tratase de un niño. Su corazón había callado. Ni siquiera sus pálpitos resonaban, como si fuera ahora solo un cuerpo hueco carente de toda emoción y función vital.

—Levántate, Vitya —pidió el anciano, con el rostro contrito.

¿A dónde iba a ir?

Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, cargando ahora una tonelada de pena. Yakov le sujetó del brazo y lo ayudó a moverse entre los pasillos. Su vista, ausente, miraba sin atención las líneas que fluctuaban debajo de sus pies, separando las baldosas. Todo a su alrededor se movía en otra frecuencia lejana a lo que había dejado la pena en él.

Y solo escuchaba… era incapaz de ignorar las palabras de aquel hombre que con mansedumbre le relataba lo sucedido. Aquello mismo que logró intuir en el teléfono a pesar de su turbación.

El recuerdo, de nuevo, lo golpeó. Víctor soltó el aire como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. La imagen de Yuuri sirviendo en silencio la cena, los comentarios sin forma que llegó a decir. Sus palabras, sin rumbo fijo… apenas escuchándole a lo lejos mientras aumentaba el volumen del televisor. No sabía que esperaba, realmente. Quizás una disculpa…

Cuánta necedad…

_Necio._

_Necio._

_¡Necio!_

Yuuri se levantó.

_¡Detenlo!_

Le dijo que saldría. Tomó la correa de Makkachin y lo invitó a pasear con él.

_¡Detenlo!_

Le expresó su sentir. Yuuri le hizo saber lo mucho que le incomodaba la actual situación. Le pidió hablar.

_¡Detenlo!_

Víctor prefirió callar. Lo miró con cansancio, con pena, con necesidad de simplemente olvidar todo aquello que quería aplastarlos. Fingir que no existía, que nada ajeno podría tocarlos.

_¡Detenlo!_

No lo hizo, Yuuri simplemente renegó antes de partir. Le dejó al aire un: Te amo, Vitya. Le recordó: si estoy aquí es por ti. Esas palabras se quedaron allí, rebotando entre las paredes y sobre sus medallas de oro, sobre los recuerdos añejos y el montón de vacío que era su apartamento cuando él no se encontraba. Se debatió por minutos si debía responder a ellas. Al final, lo hizo, le escribió con el corazón en la mano y la inevitable nostalgia marcando las letras de su sentir. Le dijo: tenemos que hablar. También te amo.

_No recibió respuesta._

_No recibió respuesta._

_No._

_No._

_No._

Víctor gimió, no pudo continuar. Yakov lo dejó recostarse contra la pared después de relatarle lo sucedido. Le permitió desplomarse al suelo, esconderse detrás de sus rodillas y llorar. Era todo lo que podían hacer los marginados de la sociedad ante la justicia impartida. Llorar en silencio, porque no había un dios para ellos. No había redención para los pecadores.

Y él había pecado.

Había sido su culpa.

Yuuri se lo dijo, estaba allí por él. Él lo llevó allí, él lo trajo a ese infierno. Él...

Yuuri había sido interceptado por un grupo de intolerantes que vieron propicio el momento para soltar su ira en él. Corrió, pero no encontró salida. Makkachin, intentando protegerlo, encontró el beso de la muerte tras el pesado golpe de aquel bate de metal que desgarró sus órganos, desplomándose. Víctor podía escuchar el llanto de su mascota, el sonido sordo contra el cesto de metal. Yuuri trató de salvarlo al cubrir su cuerpo sobre el animal agonizante, mientras recibía el odio y los prejuicios convertidos en puños y patadas, en insultos y en gritos, hasta desmayarse.

Pudo verlo: las pupilas empequeñecidas, la sangre brotando desde adentro, el pánico taladrando con un brillo doloroso las irises marrones que lo llegaron a mirar con tanto afecto. Podía escucharlos: la caída del metal contra la carne, los gemidos de dolor saliendo de esa garganta. El sonido de las lágrimas caer, mientras la carne se abría, los huesos cedían, el corazón agónico palpitaba con tanta fuerza que el mareo se hizo presente en medio de la tortura.

Y él estaba allí, observando desde las profundidades de esa oscuridad impune y las garras de lo injusto, los rostros transformados por el repudio que atacaban a lo que más amaba. Viendo los ojos buscándole como quien suplica por piedad a un cielo llenos de sordos, mientras le temblaban sus manos. Clamando, en medio del desgarro. Abriendo los labios llenos de rojo, al igual que tantos otros a los que él desdeñosamente ignoró. Tantos que encontraron los brazos de la muerte, como la única capaz de cobijarlos.

Cerrando sus bellos ojos para no abrirlos más...

Víctor lloró.

Costillas rotas, fracturas. Un pulmón perforado, una hemorragia. Su pierna, quizá, no podría tolerar de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo tras un salto. Su cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar.

Estaba allí, en una camilla, suspendido entre la vida y la muerte, mientras era incapaz de regresar. A expensas de las manos de un dios que jamás veló por ellos. Uno que no escucharía su plegaria porque él mismo era parte de aquellos marginados en contra de su ley, parte de esos que no merecían su cielo.

Víctor lloró.

Se replegó, hecho un manojo de culpa y de pena, apretando con las manos su cráneo como si quisiera abrírselo. Lloró como nunca había llorado, porque él ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

Porque el odio no perdona.

Porque el prejuicio no acepta.

Porque Rusia no se equivoca.

Porque su historia, forjada sobre cadáveres, jamás le permitiría a su sociedad ser el eslabón débil.

_Porque somos escorias._

_Porque damos vergüenza._

_Porque debemos morir…_

Víctor lloró.

Y calló, cuando se encontró sin fuerza para continuar derramando lágrimas de arrepentimientos y oraciones furtivas a cualquier dios que tuviera la intención de oírle. Calló cuando se supo solo. Cuando entendió que la justicia sería indiferente a su reclamo, que la federación vería inconmovible su dolor. Que a su país solo le importaría el nuevo oro que pudiera traerle. Comprendió que él ahora era parte de esos marginados a los que ignoró durante toda su vida, sin un abogado, sin un defensor, sin nadie que pudiera socorrerle. Siempre fue un ídolo de oro con pies de barro, su condición intocable no iba a ser para siempre.

Lloró.

Allí, en el rostro inflamado e irreconocible del hombre que amaba, estaba el precio de su apatía al voltear los ojos cuando en las afueras del estadio eran sacados a golpes todos aquellos que manifestaban por libertad.

Como si fuese pecado vivir siendo libres para amar…

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Siempre he pensado que, si tomáramos en cuenta las condiciones reales que se viven en el país ruso para las parejas LGBT, sería difícil no terminar la historia en una tragedia. Por eso en los fics que escribo suelo respetar la idea que tuvieron Kubo y Sayo de un mundo donde él hecho de que entrenador y pupilo se la pasaran uno encima del otro, el beso televisado y demás, no fue motivo para levantar el odio de la sociedad. Pero para esta canción, no se me ocurrió de otro modo para interpretarla y usarla en el canon más que en la homofobia y, en este caso, quise dar a entender que Víctor hizo caso omiso y se negó a apoyar la comunidad de LGBT sin pensar que él pudiera terminar siendo víctima de lo mismo que ellos denunciaban.

Lo que ocurrió en las olimpiadas de Sochi en el 2014 pueden buscarlo el internet, la comunidad LGBT de Rusia estaba peleando para derogar la ley de "antipropaganda gay", que los obligaba a no manifestar, comunicar ni difundir las diferentes orientaciones sexuales ni tratarlos como normales antes "menores"; pero el texto es tan libre de interpretaciones que ha llegado a usarse incluso si te declaras gay frente a un niño. Esto sin mencionar las clínicas para curar gays que existen en el país, los ataques homofóbicos e incluso detenciones policiales donde los mismos policías abusan física y sexualmente para que luego el crimen quede impune. Además de nuevos movimientos para aprobar leyes más restrictivas. Es una tristeza esto.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este corto relato.


End file.
